


A Kiss to Build a Dream On

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has finally ended and Angie Martinelli visits Time Square to celebrate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Build a Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a tumblr prompt for a war's end kiss. Also, I played with the universe a bit and in this story, queer folk are accepted in the 1940s. Just go with it.

_August 14, 1945_

  


“Oh my God! Oh my God! It’s over! We won!” 

Angie Martinelli looked up in surprise when Gloria burst through the L&L Automat shouting like a fool.

“Geez, Gloria, keep it down, will ya’?!,” she scowled. “Tony’s already in a bad enough mood today.”

Ignoring her, Gloria rushed over to the radio and fiddled with the dial. “Well he won’t be for long!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just listen!” she said excitedly, settling the needle on WGHF.

“ _As President of the United States, I proclaim Sunday, September the second, 1945, to be V-J Day – the day of formal surrender by Japan. It is not yet the day for the formal surrender by Japan. It is not yet the day for the formal proclamation of the end of the war nor the cessation of hostilities. But it is a day which we American shall always remember as a day of retribution – as we remember that other day, the day of infamy_.”

Angie’s hands flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide as President Truman’s words floated from the radio. The diner was silent, with every patron focused on the radio on the counter. Even Tony stepped out from the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish towel, a hopeful look in his eyes as the President continued speaking.

“ _From this day we move forward. We move toward a new era of security at home. With the other United Nations we move toward a new and better world cooperation, of peace and international good will and cooperation_.”

“Oh my God,” Angie breathed. “I can’t believe it.”

Gloria smiled and reached over, taking Angie’s hand. “Our boys are coming home, baby girl.”

“Daddy,” Angie whispered. “Frankie.” Tears welled up in her eyes, and she bit her lower lip to keep from crying. 

“ _God’s help has brought us to this day of victory. With His help we will attain that peace and prosperity for ourselves and all the world in the years ahead_.”

The radio went silent as President Truman ended his speech, but the diner erupted into joyous cheers and then, suddenly, Angie was pulled into a hug by Gloria as their tears freely flowed . Patrons rushed outside, and Tony nodded for Angie and Gloria to follow. 

“Go on! Celebrate!” he beamed. “I don’t think we’ll get much business for a few hours, and I gotta’ run home and tell my wife!”

Laughing their thanks, Angie grabbed Gloria by the hand and rushed through the doors towards Time Square.

xxxxx

When they finally reached the crowded theatre district, pandemonium was in full swing. Ticker tape covered the familiar streets several inches deep and papers, and streamers, and fabric – anything folks could get their hands on, it seemed – floated down from skyscrapers as tenants celebrated the joyous news. 

“It’s crazy out here!” Gloria shouted, and Angie had to lean in to hear her over the crowd and the sounds of Benny Goodman blaring from a nearby car. 

“It’s wonderful!”

Nodding, Gloria turned back to look at the throngs of people, and Angie closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky to soak in the happiness, the joy, the knowledge that her father and brothers would finally come home. She didn’t think anything in life would ever be able to top the happiness that threatened to burst from her heart. 

When she opened her eyes, she was amused to find Gloria locked in an embrace with a complete stranger who just so happened to be wearing a Navy uniform.

_Cheeky sailors_! 

Normally, Angie would’ve have rushed in and given the forward sailor a solid punch in the nose, but these were extenuating circumstances and besides, from what she could see, her friend seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. Who was she to break up a happy moment? She looked around and began giggling. It appeared several ladies were enjoying happy moments with various men and women in uniform!

“Always a bride, never a bridesmaid,” she chuckled. 

“Please allow me to correct that,” a clipped voice said from behind her and, before she knew what was happening, Angie felt herself whirled around right before a pair of warm lips crashed down on hers. 

Her hands instantly clutched at the shoulders that seem to hold her so effortlessly, and then Angie’s mind went blank as those lips began to move with purpose, with passion… with _experience_. She didn’t know whose arms she was resting in, but boy, they sure knew how to kiss! A faint trace of vanilla settled between them, and Angie sank even deeper into the embrace. _Oh God_. She smelled good, too. 

_She_?

Forcing herself to pull away from the kiss, Angie slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into the face of who she instantly knew had to be the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. The leggy brunette was dressed to the nines in a crisp green Army uniform and gazed at her with twinkling brown eyes and scarlet lips that curved into a satisfied smile. 

“I hope you don’t think me too forward, but you were standing there looking so lovely and wistful…” her voice trailed off as she looked at Angie expectantly. 

Angie struggled to catch her breath. “Umm…”

_Words. She needed to use her words_. 

“No, uh, not at all,” she finally managed to get out and she wondered if the other woman could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest. 

“Margaret Carter,” she said, extending a hand and, _dear God_ , if her accent didn’t shoot straight through Angie and warm her like a smooth shot of bourbon. “But, my friends call me Peggy.”

Angie slipped her hand into Peggy’s and sighed. “Angela Martinelli, but you can call me Angie.”

“Angie,” Peggy repeated, lips spreading into a pleased smile. “How very lovely.” She glanced away for a moment before bringing her gaze back to Angie and eyeing her with a speculative look. “I don’t suppose you’d care to join me for a celebratory drink?”

Angie looked over at Gloria who was still happily engaged in a lip lock that had to be nearing world-record time. Shrugging her shoulders, she gave Peggy an impish grin. 

“Doesn’t look like my friend is going anywhere anytime soon, so yeah, English, I’d love to!”

Peggy’s eyebrow arched up at the nickname, but she held out her arm regardless, and Angie took it, looping her own through it. 

“Shall we?” Peggy asked.

“Absolutely!”


End file.
